South of Right Now
by SoulessObsession8
Summary: Spencer has a huge secret and she's hiding it from her best friend Ashley. Spencer finally has the courage to tell her best friend, let's see how that affects their relationship in the future. Will it make or break them? Please Review. I'd like to see what you guys think of it. Thanks!(: This is an AU story.
1. Prologue

AU. Please review!(:

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The three words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself, before she could think about her actions. She looked at the girl in front of her, terrified at what she might be thinking. Her hands tightened around each other as her palms became more and more wet from the sweat that now covered every inch of her pale hands. It felt like hours, even days had gone by as she looked into the icy blue eyes that stood in front of her. After a few moments had passed she looked away, the silence was too much for her, she desperately looked around wondering how she could leave the room without making the situation even more awkward than it had become.

"Well, I guess I should be going." she said looking at Ashley. She turned around ready to go out the door but stopped. "You don't have to say it back. It just sorta slipped out... I'm sorry."

"Spencer." Ashley said sighing she looked away closing her eyes for a second then looking back at Spencer. Her face wore the same expression she got when she couldn't understand her math homework last week. The scrunched eyebrows, the constant lip biting and lip licking. This time it wasn't as easy as a solution.

Spencer could feel her heart tear into a million pieces. How could she be so stupid to say that to her best friend? She knew this was a secret that was meant to be kept, but everything felt so right at that moment. She wasn't ready to lose her best friend over feelings that she held inside, but these feelings, her love for Ashley, was like a weight on her shoulders every time Ashley touched her, talked to her, anything. She couldn't hold it inside anymore.

Without saying another word, Spencer turned back towards the door and walked out into the cold autumn night, without knowing what will come out of her stupidity.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Go Spencer!"  
>Spencer heard the voice, the same voice that's been yelling the whole game, echo across the field to where Kate stood with her lacrosse stick. It was Ashley of course, she never missed a game. The short, blue eyed best friend stood in the same spot she always stands on home games in the stands closest to the concession stands, second row. The reasoning, Ashley said she comes 30 minutes before the game actually starts, was not only to get that specific seat and to watch Spencer warm up but was because she always says the best nachos are the first ones made.<p>

"The cheese is just so delicious if you get the first one" Spencer remembers Ashley saying as she laughs while they were sitting in Anna's big Subaru, half way through the season watching her blissfully recall the nachos she scarfed down only an hour before.

Now, being the Panthers last game to get to the finals, Ashley was just as stressed out as Spencer about the big game, so the nachos were probably only halfway eaten.

Spencer was playing offensive, the best position she played. Her tall body was almost built for the ability to pass the ball from her net over the goalies head.

The game was 2 points from being tied, the Panthers being in the lead. The other team, the Mustangs consisted of rich kids from a neighboring town miles away, mostly to short and scrawny to take down the Panthers.

Spencer looked behind her to where the ball was being passed from Panther to Panther. The Mustangs eagerly trying to get in between the tight line. This play was the finally. Spencer had thought this through for the short time she had at half times. The plan worked as a sharp zig zag of panthers passing the ball. The mixture between the tall girls and short provided the mustangs much more of a challenge.

The ball was passed to a number 12, Jessica, who was the second to last person that would have the ball, Spencer being last.

Just as Jessica was about to throw the ball to Kate, a Mustang, number 5, intercepted the throw. Spencer ran forward knocking into anyone that was in that way. Number 5 started to turn around but Panthers surrounded her. Finally in a desperate escape, 5 threw the ball to a girl to the right of Spencer. This was Spencer's chance. She leaped forward, her long legs stretching far, stick straight out and caught the ball inches from the girl. From the distance she heard yells of satisfaction. Ashley was sure one of them.

Spencer turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could, with a far greater amount of agility then someone of her height would usually have.

The Mustangs started crowding around her, but Spencer was too tall and too fast. The goal was insight and was getting closer each second. With her stick raising Spencer looked at a spot in the goal to the left, even though she planned on going in right, to trick the goalie.

Her stick went swiftly down, almost if she were scooping the ball up, and then quickly over her shoulder, while the goalie darted left. Spencer took one more step and lunged the stick as hard as she could into the goal.

The crowed that was filled of lacrosse panther fans went wild. The goalie went on her knees and starred at the ground while the Mustangs went quiet. Spencer turned around to her team just as they were running towards her with grins on their muddy faces.

The girl's coach and assistant coach joined in on the celebration. Some people laughing, some people crying, some people patting Kate's head.

Spencer turned toward the stands to the concession stand, second row, and searched for her best friend.

She spotted her easily jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. Her friends, the ones that thought lacrosse was cool enough, were standing next to her talking to boys twice their age. One boy that was standing next to Ashley starring at her, was Matt. Ashley wasn't paying attention to the boy, but something about his presence annoyed Spencer.

Spencer broke through the crowded team and ran towards Ashley, while Ashley started down the bleachers.

As Spencer neared Ashley, the same feeling she always get occurred. It was the feeling of wrapping her arms around Ashley and never letting go, never letting that smile fade from her face. This was a thought that happened on a regular basis, but was pushed aside, from the fact that Ashley and her had been best friends since kindergarten and Ashley wasn't interested in that way of course.

"You did it Spencer! You brought the team to finals!" Ashley exclaimed once they reached each other.

Ashley grabbed Spencer for an embrace, Spencer smelled the perfume that Ashley always wore, and the brief smell of cigarettes, the nasty habit that Ashley picked up when she was younger, how such an innocent girl got into that will always be a mystery. Even though it's not a secret around the school that Ashley isn't such the innocent do gooder she perceives herself to be.

Both the girls started jumping up and down with joy.

"So you know what this means huh?" Ashley asked

"PARTY!" Spencer yelled back over the crowd that started to disperse to their own parties.

"Matt told me about this party down in south side, it's supposed to be huge. Everyone is going." Ashley said

"Ew, Matt." Spencer said with disgust as they stopped jumping.  
>"You know he totally likes you right?" She didn't want her best friend dating a creep like that.<p>

"Yes of course I know. How do you think we got invited?" Ashley said with a grin.

"I gotta get changed real quick and then we can go I suppose."

"It will be fun a promise! You need a break. Relax!"

Spencer turned and left Ashley to go get the car, while she changed in the locker room. Something about this night seemed like it was going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So like, doesn't getting dirt in your hair gross you out?" A blond girl who Spencer had no idea who she was asked her.

Spencer and Blondie were having a drunk conversation about lacrosse. They both were holding some kind of liquor, both way past the walking a straight line test.

"Weeelllll no." Spencer said while twirling a beer cap on the table in the kitchen.

People were everywhere. Drinking and smoking things, while making drunken high school memories. Across from the table that Blondie and Spencer were sitting at, there was two girls making out, while a bunch of guys stared with their small drunken boners.

"Psshh fucking creeps" Spencer mumbled.

Blondie took a look at the girls and to Spencer.

"So you're like uh.. Uh... Lesbian right?" She leaned in close to Spencer as she said this, even though she was so intoxicated she could barely stand, she looked nervous.

The question Spencer heard on almost every occasion always made Spencer smile because of the discomfort it brings.

"Fuck yea. Hoes before bros." Spencer said laughing.

"I'm tots fine with that! Like I had a lesbian aunt one time and she was totally chill" Blondie responded.

Spencer finished off her drink and quickly refilled the red cup with the bottle of vodka sitting in between the girls. She wondered where Ashley was, the last she saw of her was making out with Matt of course with a joint in one hand and a beer in the other.

It made her mad that Ashley was with Matt. She could do so much better.

"Hey! Let's make a toast!" Blondie exclaimed.

"To drunken girls!" She yelled as they clinked plastic cups. She took a swig of the half spilled drink, wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her.

This wasn't a PG kiss, this was a play boy bunny kiss. Spencer was so surprised by the rated R kiss she was so drunk she played along with this random girl.

Blondie's hand that was holding the beer was exploring Spencer's neck. Both girls were giggling and spilling beer.

"Wait. Should we put our drinks down? Yes probably." Spencer slurred putting her drink down.

Blondie flat out dropped her drink on the floor while dragging Spencer by the hand to a vacant room.

They drunkenly staggered to a bedroom, the first two they tried already being occupied by more drunks.

Blondie opened the last room on the left across from a closet, and pulled Kate inside, giggling.

"I've never done this.. With a girl." Blondie said once they were in the room alone.

"We don't have to." Spencer responded while kissing her.

"But I want to." The blonde girl said seductively.

Spencer pulled the girl close and started to take off her shirt. While staggering the blonde girl took off her pants. They started making out.

This was the farthest Spencer has gone with a girl. Aside from the small romantic relationship she had in middle school with a girl who ended up being straight, but that only consisted of some small kisses.

Was this really how her first time was going to be? With a girl she didn't know, in a stranger's house. Her mind wasn't on the girl in front of her, who was probably experimenting and was sure to tell all of the other blonde girls in her school about this experience.

They were standing in front of the bed, Blondie's hands touching Spencer's body, while Spencer just stood there taking it all in.

Suddenly the door flies open. In came Ashley, red eyed and seemingly mad.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed. She stormed over to Blondie and pushed her away from Spencer.

"Ashley! What the hell?!" Spencer yelled

"You're what, just fucking a girl with big tits you barely know!? That's how you want this." Ashley said as she was pacing around the room.

Blondie was picking up her clothes and quickly putting them on, looking less drunk and more scared.

"So ha ha maybe another time?" Blondie asked

Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll see you later." Spencer replied

The girl left Ashley and Spencer standing in the bedroom. Spencer started laughing and picked up a random bottle of alcohol sitting on a dresser and started drinking it.

"Spencer, what are you doing? You're drunk."

"No fucking shit! It's a party! You know, one of those things where people get drunk and fuck random people. You know, like you and Matty boy." Spencer kept taking swigs of the alcohol. It tasted like rum she thought.

"I didn't fuck him. What are you talking about?! You need to relax!" Ashley said grabbing Spencer and lowering her on the bed. She tried to take the bottle away from Spencer, but Spencer wasn't going to let go.

Ashley sat beside of Spencer and put her arm around her.

Sighing Ashley said "You're going to thank me tomorrow"

"No I'm not." Spencer mumbled, but she laid her head on Ashley's small shoulder.

"You're soo tall" Ashley said in amazement

Laughing way too hard Spencer said "You're soo high"

The party night had ended for Spencer and Ashley there, when both girls had fallen asleep in the bed. Beer bottles surrounded the room, music blaring, and the small breathing of Ashley and Spencer passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A couple days later.

Her groggy eyes slowly drifted open as she heard her extremely loud and annoying alarm clock going off. She reached her hand over smacking down on the stop button, making the loud noises disappear. Spencer rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sat up in her queen size bed.

"Why can't I just get ready in five minutes? Of course I have to be the girly girl type and take seven hours just to do my hair." she said as she messily threw her cover down at the bottom of her bed. Kate slouched over, her feet sliding against the floor as she went in the direction of her tiny blue bathroom.

Her eyes squinted as she flipped the light switch on. She leaned over her sink, one hand holding her up as her other hand opened her cabinet to get her tooth brush and tooth paste. After her bathroom routine, she went straight for her closet.

Stepping back into her room, Spencer had on a white tank top, dark skinny jeans with white flip flops. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. Satisfied at how she looked for school.

Grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys she ran down stairs to the kitchen grabbing herself a bagel before heading off to her last year of high school.

Sitting in her car, Spencer gazed forward looking at her high school. She sighed, thinking to herself 'I have to finally tell her the truth. I mean, it is both of our last year of this crummy place. Ugh, she's my best friend though.' Spencer laid her forehead against her steering wheel with a confused expression on her face.

She sat there for a couple minutes, in peace, thinking about Ashley and how she'll take the news. 'When should I tell her?' she thought to herself then almost jumping out of her seat from hearing her best friend knocking on the window.

"Spencer! Come onnnnn! It's our last year. Get your lazy ass out of that car right now!" Ashley said, excitement dripping from every word.

Spencer smiled nervously, 'I'm glad I talk in my head than out loud like some people.' She thought as her hand went to the cars door handle, slowly gliding it open.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging her towards the front doors. "Ash, slow down! You're going to make me trip again like last time." Spencer said, lightly giggling.

Ashely just looked back at Spencer rolling her eyes and continued to drag her best friend through the doors of the school.

"Ugh. I'm starving." Ashely said, looking at Spencer slightly pouting.

"But, but. We're going to be late! Ash, you know how I hate being late to first period." Spencer said, whining.

"Spencerrr I'm so hungry. You can hear my stomach saying FEED ME!" Ashely said, smiling her famous smile.

Spencer groaned, she hated when Ashley would do that smile. She caved every single time and Ashley definitely knew the power that smile had over Spencer. "Okay, okay. If we get in trouble it's your fault." Spencer said.

"I'll take the blame. Don't worry. Now, come on! They're having pancakes!" Ashely said, letting her excitement show for her love of pancakes.

Spencer laughed, listening to her friends' insanity. Ashley once again grabbed Spencer's hand dragging her to the now empty cafeteria.

"Ashley! We've already missed 15 minutes of the class. Hurry up! You've ate like twelve pancakes." Spencer said, frustrated but smiling at the same time at her cute best friend.

"They're soooo good! I can't help it." Ashley said with a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

Ashley sat there for a few minutes. "Hey, since we missed half of our class we should totally skip the rest of the day." She said, looking into her best friends blue eyes.

Spencer looked away quickly, feeling chills go up her body. "Uhm...yeah, okay. Where to my lady?" Spencer giggled.

"Hmm...beach?" Ashley suggested.

"We don't have any bathing suits, silly." Spencer giggled.

"Well, we can stop by my place and I, the best friend of all time, could lend you a bathing suit. You know, since my mom is never home." Ashley said, smiling brightly.

"Okay, fine. Let's get out of here." Spencer said, standing up from the cafeteria chair.

"Yay! Let's goo!" Ashley said, mimicking Spencer, standing up.

They walked out of the cafeteria and straight through the entrance door. Hand in hand walking to Ashley's Subaru.

Spencer got in the passenger seat as Ashely walked around to the driver's seat. Spencer immediately grabbed the aux cord and plugged in her phone playing her all-time favorite song.

Spencer began singing as loud as she could. "Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me. Get jazzy on it."

Ashley laughed listening to her best friend sing as loud as possible. She began singing along with her and before they knew it, they were at Ashley's house.

They both got out and walked up the walk way to Ashley's door. Stepping inside, they both took their shoes off before heading upstairs to Ashley's room.

Spencer stepped inside, Ashley's room is just like any other teenager, covered in posters. Her walls were a dark blue with white trimming, hard wood floor, a huge 64" TV was hanging on the wall in front of her king size bed. Spencer went over and sat down on the bed, placing her key, wallet, and phone on Ashley's inn table beside of her bed.

"Well, start looking for me a bathing suit." Spencer demanded, smiling innocently at Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes, laughing as she stepped into her closet quickly grabbing the first two bathing suits she saw.

"Here you go." Ashley said throwing Spencer a white bottom and a multi colored top bathing suit to her.

Spencer started unbuttoning her pants sliding them off her legs. She looked up and immediately regretted it. She licked her lips, watching Ashley slide her shirt over her shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Next was her pants, she bent down sliding her pants down to her ankles slowly sliding her pant legs off each foot. Spencer bit her lip hard, holding back a moan as she watched Ashley bend over.

Ashley raised up, her hands going behind her back unbuttoning her bra letting it slip off her shoulders and onto the floor with her other clothing items. "Spence, can you reach me my top?" Ashley asked, turning her head, biting her lip.

"Uh…yeah. Where is it?" Spencer asked, looking everywhere except at Ashley. Her cheeks turning a tint of red.

"I think I threw it on the bed with you." Ashley explained to Spencer.

Spencer quickly turned around, 'thank god the bed is behind me.' She thought to herself. Looking down she spotted Ashley's white with stripes top and bottom. "Here you go." Spencer said, turning around ready to reach Ashley the top of her bathing suit when she noticed that she was now fully undressed. She quickly looked away still holding out Ashley's top for her.

Ashley reached for the top, grazing her fingertips against Spencer's hand. Spencer felt chills run up her body as Ashley touched her.

"Thanks! Wait. Why do you not have your bathing suit on yet?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Because someone made me reach them theirs before I could start on mine. Duh!" Spencer said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she slide the top of her bathing suit on. "Can you do me one more favor?" Ashley asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Spencer asked. Wondering what Ashley could want. 'Please don't make me touch you.' She thought to herself.

"Could you tie the strings in the back for me?" Ashley asked, holding the four strings behind her.

Spencer slowly stepped forward, leaving a good enough space between them. She didn't want to get too close to her, afraid that Ashley could hear Spencer's heavy breathing. "Sure." She said, barely audible.

Spencer grabbed the bottom strings from Ashley's fingers and started to tie them she then grabbed the top strings and tied them just a little tighter than the bottom strings. "Is that tight enough?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Spence." Ashley said, grabbing the bottoms and sliding them up her toned legs.

Spencer grabbed her bathing suit, quickly taking her clothes off and slipping the top and bottom on. Trying to not show her body to Ashley because she was self-conscious about how she looked naked.

"Beach time! I'll get the towels. You can go on down to the car if you want." Ashley said to Spencer.

"Okay. I'll just head down since you're just getting towels. I don't think we'll need anything else." Spencer said walking over to Ashley's inn table grabbing her keys, phone, and wallet before walking down to Ashley's Subaru.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Yay! We're here." Ashley exclaimed with excitement dripping from her words.

"Come on, silly. Let's go!" Spencer shouted, jumping out of Ashley's Subaru with Ashley following suit.

Ashley went to the back, grabbing the towels as Spencer waited for her. Spencer walked up to the sand, grabbing her flip flops, her toes touched the warm sand. Letting out a low moan at the warmth on her toes, she felt a hand graze against her back.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Ashley said, teasing Spencer.

Spencer's face turned blood red. "Shut up, Ash." She said, walking towards a good spot to put the towels down.

Ashley just laughed at Spencer's reaction and followed behind her.

"Is this a good spot?" Spencer turned around, looking at Ashley.

"Yeah, this is a great spot! Come on, Spence lets go swimming!" Ashley said to her best friend laying the towels down, side by side.

"But, but. I wanted to lay out in the sun. Maybe get a little tan." Spencer said, looking at Ashley.

"I'm not taking a no for an answer and you know this, Spence." Ashley grinned grabbing Spencer's hand dragging them towards the blue ocean. Spencer protesting the entire time.

Spencer let out a low scream as the cold water touched her warm feet. "Oh my god, Ash! This is freezing!" Spencer's arms bundled together against her stomach as she began to pout at her friend.

"Ugh. Come here ya big baby." Ashley said pulling Spencer towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Spencer could feel every inch of Ashley's body against her and deep down she loved it but, she tried as hard as she could not to show it. "Uh..thanks, Ash." Spencer said, scooting even closer against Ashley feeling her warmth.

"You're such a baby, Spence. The water is warm!" Ashley said, looking into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer looked away, embarrassed. "You're crazy. This water is below 0!" she said, biting her bottom lip as she felt her body heating up from her embarrassment.

"Fine. If you're going to be a chicken then I'm just going to push you under." Ashley declared.

"What!? No! Ashley! Don't!" Spencer yelled as she felt Ashley's hands tighten even more against her, pulling her more and more into the water. The waves brushing against her hips now.

Ashley just smirked holding onto Spencer pulling her further and further out into the ocean. When they got to the waves brushing against their shoulders Spencer immediately wrapped her legs around Ashley and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Ash, you know I hate going past my waist. Please take us back." Spencer begged.

"Hey, calm down. I have you, I promise. I'll always have you, Spence." Ashley said, looking into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer could only smile as she held onto Ashley even tighter. Spencer could feel Ashley's arms around her waist, her fingers grazing against her back as the waves would pull them into the ocean. Spencer closed her eyes, letting the waves take her. She laid her head on Ashley's shoulder. She could hear Ashley's breathing hitch as she laid her head down and softly smiled at her cute best friend.

"Spencer, wake up." Spencer heard Ashley's soft voice tell her. Her eyes slowly opened, she saw Ashley sitting beside of her. She noticed Ashley's hand on her stomach which made her bite her lip and tighten her stomach.

"How long was I asleep?" Spencer asked noticing they were now at Ashley's house, in her bedroom.

"You fell asleep on me in the water and I just thought I'd take you back here so you can rest." Ashley said, smiling genuinely.

"Oops...I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you. I know it was supposed to be a fun day at the beach. I probably ruined it by falling asleep on you." Spencer said, in a soft, sleepy voice.

Ashley smiled at how Spencer was talking. "It's okay, sleepy head. I still had fun. We can watch a movie now or I can take you home. It's up to you." Ashely said.

"Hmm…I think it's movie time. Only if we have popcorn." Spencer giggled.

"Of course! Popcorn is a definite necessity for watching a movie." Ashley laughed while getting up. "I'll get the popcorn. You pick a movie."

"Hurry up! I'm hungry." Spencer said walking over to Ashley's collection of movies. "Hmm...what should I pick? Horror, Romance, Drama? I think I'll go with HORROR!" Spencer giggled to herself as she searched for a scary movie.

"Talking to yourself again, Spence?" Ashley asked, giggling. She brought the popcorn bowl to the bed, laying down waiting for Spencer to pick a movie.

"How do you always catch me talking to myself!?" Spencer pouted as she picked a movie and slid it into the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Ashley asked scooting over for Spencer to lay down next to her with the popcorn bowl in between them.

"It's a surprise!" Spencer said, shoving a couple pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"Give me a hint." Ashley said, wanting to try and figure out the movie before the previews went off.

"Okay. Well, it's my favorite genre." Spencer said, grinning.

"It's definitely a scary movie. Give me another one!" Ashley said with excitement.

"Hmm…it's about a pigtailed doll possessed by a demon who threatens a young couple with a newborn baby." Spencer smirked.

Ashley sat there, puzzled. Thinking of every movie possible that could have that in it. Before Ashley could say any movie title the main screen came on, Annabelle lighting up the now dark room.

"Thanks for turning the light off, Spence. You know I'm scared of horror movies. Especially ones with dolls!" Ashley pouted, looking at Spencer who was now smirking.

Spencer felt Ashely scoot closer and closer against her. She giggled since the movie was only 15 minutes in.

"Come here." Spencer said, holding out her arms to Ashley.

Ashley pouted as she scooted into Spencer's arms. "Thanks, Spence."

Spencer felt Ashley's head against her shoulder. Spencer had her hand rested against Ashley's toned stomach, her fingers trailing shapes against her stomach.

Ashley began giggling, pushing Spencer's hand away. "Stoooppp! I'm ticklish." Ashley said, laughing even more.

"Oh really?" Spencer asked mischievously.

"Don't! I know what you're going to do. Spence! No!" Ashley screamed sitting up in the bed.

Spencer leaped forward landing on Ashley, tickling her sides. Ashley began busting out laughing.

"No! Spence! Stop!" Ashley screamed barely audible from her laughter.

"Make me." Spencer said, looking into Ashley's eyes biting her bottom lip. Spencer's hand on each of Ashley's sides.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's face, kissing her lips forcefully. Spencer was surprised at what Ashley is doing but, her lips move against Ashley's kissing her back with just as much force. They pulled away, both of them out of breath.

"Spencer." Ashley said, biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, looking very nervous.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Ashley said, her face turning to fear.

"No, it's okay! I mean, I kissed you back, Ash." Spencer said, quickly regretting it.

"I love you, Ashley." Spencer said.

The three words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself, before she could think about her actions. She looked at the girl in front of her, terrified at what she might be thinking. Her hands tightened around each other as her palms became more and more wet from the sweat that now covered every inch of her pale hands. It felt like hours, even days had gone by as she looked into the icy blue eyes that stood in front of her. After a few moments had passed she looked away, the silence was too much for her, she desperately looked around wondering how she could leave the room without making the situation even more awkward than it had become.

"Well, I guess I should be going." she said looking at Ashley. She turned around ready to go out the door but stopped. "You don't have to say it back. It just sorta slipped out... I'm sorry."

"Spencer." Ashley said sighing she looked away closing her eyes for a second then looking back at Spencer. Her face wore the same expression she got when she couldn't understand her math homework last week. The scrunched eyebrows, the constant lip biting and lip licking. This time it wasn't as easy as a solution.

Spencer could feel her heart tear into a million pieces. How could she be so stupid to say that to her best friend? She knew this was a secret that was meant to be kept, but everything felt so right at that moment. She wasn't ready to lose her best friend over feelings that she held inside, but these feelings, her love for Ashley, was like a weight on her shoulders every time Ashley touched her, talked to her, anything. She couldn't hold it inside anymore.

Without saying another word, Spencer turned back towards the door and walked out into the cold autumn night, without knowing what will come out of her stupidity.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ashley's P.O.V.

Ashley sat there, surprised at what just happened. She just kissed her best friend and then! Her best friend kind of told her she loved her. What!? Ashley grabbed her phone.

Text message:

Ashley- "Hey, can I come over?"

Aiden- "Sure."

Ashley read the text. Grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, she was still wearing her bathing suit from the beach.

"Ugh. Fuck, I have to change." She went into her closet grabbing a black shirt that said #Flawless and a green pair of skinny jeans with black flip flops.

Picking up her phone, keys, and wallet again Ashley headed out her bed room door and walked downstairs.

She groaned as she heard her mother was home, for once. "Hey, mom." Ashley said quickly, trying to avoid any conversation at all with her mother.

"Oh! Ashley! I'm glad to see that you're home." Ashley's mother said in fake excitement.

"I'm sure you are, mom." Ashley said trying to walk out the door.

"Just want to let you know, darling that you can't stay here tonight. Mama has a date and well, of course I didn't tell him I'm a single mother. If I did that then he would never have wanted me and I would blame you." Ashely's mother said, venom dripping from every word.

"Yeah…like you blame me for everything else too. I'm leaving anyways. Bye." Ashley said, walking out the door before her mother could say another word to her.

She finally arrived at Aiden's house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She heard Aiden's footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hey, Ash!" Aiden said, moving to the side of the door inviting Ashley in. He grabbed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack that was beside of the door.

"Hey, Aiden." Ashley said, confusion and sadness dripping from her words.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. Can we get drunk tonight?" Ashley asked, looking at Aiden in desperation.

"Yeah, sure. I got your favorite. Jack Daniels!" Aiden said, trying to cheer Ashley up.

"Awesome!" Ashley said, trying to sound a little more excited than before. She didn't want Aiden asking any more questions than he already has.

They both walked into Aiden's living room. "Okay, I'll be back with the drinks, my dear." Aiden said, smiling.

"Okay! I'm so glad that you have your own place now. Your parents would never have let me stay over." Ashley said, lightly laughing remembering the first time she tried to stay at Aiden's house. His mother and father had always looked at Ashley in a weird, un-wanting kind of way, just like her mother would. Maybe that is why her own mother kicked her out of the house tonight. Ashley sighed.

"Hey, no more sighing. It's time to get drunk!" Aiden said entering the living room with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of Vodka.

"Where's the cups, dummy?" Ashely asked, laughing at her friend.

"Oh! Dammit! I knew I forgot something. Be right back, again!" Aiden said, rushing off to the kitchen again to grab some cups.

"Of course you of all people would forget the cups. You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body." Ashley laughed at her own joke.

"Ha. Ha. Make fun of me all you want. I mean, I can take back the Jack Daniels that's sitting there just for you." Aiden said, playfully reaching towards the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"No! I'm sorry. Aiden stop being mean." Ashley looked at him pouting.

Aiden just rolled his eyes pouring him some vodka and Ashley some Jack Daniels. "Here you go, Ash." Aiden said, reaching Ashley her drink.

Ashley held onto the cup, looking down at the dark liquor. "Fuck it." She said, chugging the entire thing down and pouring herself another drink.

"Okay, okay. I've never stole anything from a store." Aiden giggled, pouring himself drink.

Ashley laughed as she drank looking at Aiden innocently. "Awe! My cup is empty!" Ashley said pouting. "Give me more!" She yelled to Aiden.

"Okayyyyyyy. The bottle is half empty! Hey! Wait! It's your turn!" Aiden said, grabbing the Jack Daniels bottle sloppily pouring her another drink.

"Hmm….let's see here." Ashley said, putting her finger on her chin laughing. "I've neverrrr loved anyone." She said.

"Damn, girl. That's deep!" Aiden said, taking a sip of his Vodka.

"I've never kissed my best friend!" Aiden yelled in excitement.

"Don't be all excited about it. Damn." Ashely said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait, wait. Your best friend is Spencer. WHAT!? You two kissed!? When!? Where!? Why!? Tell me everything!" Aiden yelled with even more excitement.

"Yeah, we kissed. Get over it. It's your turn." Ashley said, starting to get frustrated.

"Hey, Ash. It's okay. I won't tell anyone if that is what you're worried about." Aiden said trying to have as close to a serious voice as he could muster up from being as drunk as he is.

"No, I don't care. Well, I don't think I care if you tell people. I don't even know how I feel about the kiss. I'm the one who kissed her! I don't even know why. Aiden, help meee!" Ashely said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Tell me everything, honey." Aiden said, patting Ashley on the knee as he slightly smiled at her.

"Well, we went to the beach but, before that when we was changing into our bathing suits I noticed her staring at me while I was taking my clothes off so…I kind of intentionally teased her to see if it was just an admiring your body or a damn you're hot and I want you kind of stare. It was definitely a I want you kind of stare, Aiden…" Ashley said, getting ready to start back on her explanation she got stopped by her friend's loud mouth.

"Spencer is gay!? I never would've expected it. My gaydar must be going to hell with lesbians. I mean, I have nothing against gays. You should know this since I'm gay." Aiden said, lightly giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. See! That's the thing I'm worried about. I don't know if she's gay or not. I mean, when we got back to my house we started watching a movie and she started tickling me. I kept telling her to stop and she said to make her so I did….with a kiss. It sure as hell made her stop in her tracks." Ashely said, remembering how she felt about the kiss, and what she felt as they kissed.

Ashley touched her lips as she heard Aiden speak, "Well, since you sat there for a couple minutes holding your lips I'm going to assume you liked the kiss. Am I right?" Aiden asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't know. I think I did. I've kissed guys before but, this kiss, her lips, it was…completely different from anyone else I've kissed." Ashley said, explaining things to herself and also to Aiden. "I'm so confused of what I want, Aiden."

"Listen, Ash. I was confused to when I first kissed a guy and look at me now! I'm in a happy relationship with my boyfriend of 2 years." Aiden said, smiling.

"Well, sometimes people don't get the fairytale like you, Aiden. Just because Glen was the first guy you kissed and now you guys are still together doesn't mean anything. It could be completely different with me and Spence. What if this tears our relationship apart?" Ashley said beginning to cry.

"Ash, come here." Aiden said, holding his arms apart waiting for her embrace.

Ashley scooted towards him, immediately feeling his arms wrap around her. She sighed as she felt the alcohol wearing off. "Can we just go to bed now?" Ashley asked, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, of course. Come on." Aiden grabbed her, walking them both to his bedroom.

Ashley laid down in Aiden's bed, she soon drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Spencer's P.O.V

Spencer laid in her bed, fast asleep. "Wake up. Sleepy heaaadddd!" her brother Glen said, poking at her side.

"Ugh! Why does everyone think it's okay to just wake me up all the time? Spencer said, pouting.

"Because its soooo fun." Glen said, giggling.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're so stupid, Glen."

"Spence, Aiden told me about what happened with you and Ashley." Glen said, not wasting anytime.

"Yeah, it was stupid. I accidentally told her how I felt about her and she said nothing to me, Glen. I've obviously ruined our entire friendship. I know she won't want to talk to me anymore." Spencer said, sadness dripping from every word.

"Listen, Spencer. A huge thing just happened between you two. It might take her a while to figure things out. What else happened? Aiden just said you guys kissed." Glen asked.

"Okay, well she had to have her pancakes so she made us miss fifteen minutes of class. We both just decided to miss the rest of the day and go to the beach but, neither of us obviously had our bathing suits so we had to go to her house." Spencer started explaining.

"Did it happen then?" Glen asked, completely hanging off every word Spencer was saying.

"Well, no. Something else happened." Spencer said, turning a tint of red remembering everything.

"Oh my god! Tell me!" Glen said, not wanting to wait any longer.

"I kind of…stalkerishly stared at her while she got undressed but! She's the one who wanted me to give her, her bathing suit that was on the bed so…I did and well, when I turned around she was completely unclothed. I'm pretty sure I died a little seeing her body, Glen." Spencer said, biting her lip.

"Ew, not that much detail, Spence." Glen, laughed.

"Anyways, when we arrived at the beach she forced me to get in the water. Past my waist! She knows I'm scared of that so I wrapped my legs around her and she told me that she would always have me. She promised me that she would and I think she meant it in another way than just holding me up in the water." Spencer said, smiling as bright as she could remembering Ashley saying that to her.

"Get to the kissing part already!" Glen yelled, excitement dripping from his words.

"Ugh. You're so impatient, Glen. But, okay. I accidentally fell asleep on her at the beach so she took us back to her place. We decided to watch a movie because I didn't want to leave her yet. It was Annabelle..." Spencer started explaining.

"OH MY GOD! Spencer, that movie is scary as fuck! Aiden made me watch it with him. Ugh. That bastard." Glen pouted remembering the movie.

"Glen! Stop interrupting me. Anyways! We were watching Annabelle, which isn't scary at all by the way, but the chicken started getting scared. I told her to just come closer to me and I started holding her. I love when I get to hold her…" Spencer stopped in her tracks as she closed her eyes picturing her holding Ashley.

"Spence! Snap out of it. You have some shit to tell me." Glen said, snapping his fingers in front of Spencer's face.

"Hey! I was having a great day dream, you meanie." Spencer pouted. "Anyways, back to my story. Well, I was holding her and my fingers kind of started grazing against her skin. She's very ticklish, it's so cute! Especially the laugh she gets when someone is tickling her. So, I jumped on her and started tickling her. She kept telling me to stop but, of course I didn't until she kissed me." Spencer said, licking her lips.

"Tell me about the kiss!" Glen was so excited.

"It was…unexplainable. Her soft lips are amazing. She kissed me with so much force, it's like she's been wanting to kiss me for a while and she just now had to courage to do it. So, after we kissed she said sorry but in my mind she didn't say that. I kind of told her that I love her, Glen. I'm so stupid." Spencer sat there, on her bed with her hands on each side of her face, sighing.

"Hey, you could be right. She could've been wanting to kiss you for a while and then with all that contact it just happened. She could love you too, Spence. You never know. You have to think positive. Negative thoughts get you nowhere, Spence and you know this." Gen said genuinely, rubbing his sister's shoulder.

"You don't know that, Glen and neither do I. She probably hates me." Spencer said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Text her. Let's see if she'll reply." Glen suggested.

"Oh god. What if she texts me back to not text her anymore? There's so much pressure. I don't even know what to say!" Spencer said, looking down at her phone.

Glen grabbed her phone from her, clicking on Ashley's name.

Text message:

Spencer- "Hey, Ash. Can we talk?"

He then pressed send and reach it back to Spencer.

"Glen! You asshole. What did you even say!?" Spencer said, panicking.

"I just asked if she wanted to talk. That's all. Calm down, Spence." Glen said, patting his sister's leg in comfort.

*ding* *ding* Spencer looked at her phone, wide eyed. "Oh god! She texted me back. Glen! Open it." She threw her phone at her brother.

"Let's see here, she said…Leave me alone, Spencer. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Bye." Glen said, looking at his sister.

Spencer sat there, staring at her brother. Not able to even speak.

"Just kidding!" Spencer hit her brother on the arm. "Ouch! Not nice. She said…yeah that you two can talk. To meet her at her place tonight at seven o'clock." Glen said, staring down at the phone.

"What am I going to wear!? What are we even going to talk about, Glen? It's going to be so awkward. I don't know what to do." Spencer started to panic as she got up from her bed, walking over to her closet.

"Get sexy for her! Ooh wear a dress. Wear nothing!" Glen laughed.

"Come on, Glen. I'm being serious." Spencer said, searching through her closet.

"Wait. What time is it?" Spencer asked.

"Oh shit. You best be hurrying! It's 5:30, Spence." Glen said quickly.

"What!? I only have an hour and a half to get ready!" Spencer yelled, flipping through her shirts.

Half an hour later, Spencer had on a white V-neck shirt, dark grey skinnies, with white toms. "How does this look?" Spencer asked her brother.

"Hmm...casual but, sexy. I like it!" Glen exclaimed.

"Okay. Time for the hair." Spencer said, walking into her bathroom turning on her hair straightener. She grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste and began brushing her teeth. After brushing her teeth she grabbed some deodorant. She heard her straightener beep, telling her it was ready.

She walked out of the bathroom, looking at her brother waiting for his approval. "I love it! No make-up. You don't want her thinking you're trying to get all dolled up for her." Glen said, giggling.

Spencer looked at the time, "Okay. It's 6:30 I have to go, Glen. Wish me luck!" Spencer said, grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys.

"No need for luck, Spence. You two are great for each other." Glen said smiling as he watched his sister walk out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Spencer arrived at Ashley's house. She sat there for a couple minutes, deciding to get out of her car or go back home.

*ding* *ding*

Text message:

Ashley: "I see you, Spencer. You can come up."

Spencer's face turned red, looking up at Ashley's window seeing a shadow that looked familiar to Ashley's walk away. She turned her car off, reaching her hand towards to door handle gliding the door open. Stepping out of her car she began walking up to Ashley's house. She rang the door-bell, sighing, before she could've just walked in but, she didn't want to be rude.

She heard Ashley's footsteps coming closer and closer to the door, her nerves getting worse by the second. The door opened and she immediately bit her lip without thinking about it. Ashley was wearing shorty-shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. 'Fuck. She looks good.' Spencer thought to herself.

Ashley's face turned a tint of red as she quickly turned around, walking to the side of the door, letting Spencer come in. Spencer stepped inside, sliding her jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack.

"So…" Spencer began but didn't know what to say.

"Uhm…I went to Aiden's yesterday." Ashely said.

"Yeah, Glen told me." Spencer said trying not to look at Ashley. She didn't want to make it even more awkward than it is now.

"Oh. I didn't know. So, how have you been?" Ashley asked.

"You know…I'm okay, I guess. What about you?" Spencer asked, nervously.

"I'm fine. Listen, Spence." Ashely began.

Spencer lightly smiled, hearing Ashley call her by her nickname. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you. Can we just put it past us and be best friends again?" Ashley asked.

Spencer's smiled faded. "Uhm…yeah, if that's what you want."

"Okay, good. I don't want to lose my best friend over something stupid like that." Ashley said, a hint of confusion dripping from her words.

"Yeah, it was totally stupid. It's completely forgotten now. Out of my mind forever." Spencer said, immediately remembering them kissing.

"Good." Ashley said, smiling. "Do you want to go to the mall with me?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure. What are you going there for?" Spencer wondered out loud.

"Just to look around. I might get a shirt or something. Ooh! We can get nachos too!" Ashley exclaimed, letting her excitement show.

"Oh okay. I need to get some bras and underwear." Spencer said, looking anywhere but at Ashley. Her face turning red.

"I'll help you pick them out if you want." Ashley suggested.

"Uhm…sure. Yeah, you can help me." Spencer said, her face turning even redder.

"Let me change first. You can come up stairs if you want." Ashley said, walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Spencer watched for a couple minutes, admiring Ashley's body. Ashley turned around, slightly smirking. Spencer's face turned red as she began walking up the stairs with Ashley.

They entered her room and Spencer went straight to Ashley's comfortable king size bed while Ashley walked into her closet.

"So, what should I wear?" Ashley asked holding up two shirts. She already found a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hmm..." Spencer said, looking between both tops. One was a white shirt that had a pair of sunglasses as the image, the other one was just a plain grey V-neck shirt that flowed down a little more in the back. "The grey one for sure." Spencer said.

"Okay, the grey one it is." Ashley said, standing there in her skinny jeans and just a bra. She slowly began sliding the shirt over her head. She went back into her closet picking out a white pair of flip flops.

"Are you ready? Your hair looks fine." Spencer said, examining Ashley.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Ashley said, heading down stairs after grabbing her phone, key, and wallet. Spencer followed suit.

About fifteen minutes had passed when they arrived at the mall. Spencer let out a low sigh, 'Finally. It's still so awkward with her.' She thought to herself as she peeked a glance at Ashley's concentrated face while trying to park her Subaru.

"God. You're so cute." Spencer said not thinking. "Uh...I'm sorry." She immediately said afterwards.

"Spence, it's okay." Ashley said, laughing. "I know I'm cute." She said, winking at Spencer.

Spencer blushed as she went for the door handle, opening the door. She got out, feel the cool air touch against her skin. She let out a deep breath. "I love the winter. Plus, winter break starts tomorrow!" Spencer yelled with excitement.

"Who doesn't love the winter? I mean, come on. It's the best season ever! Plus, like you said WINTER BREAK!" Ashley yelled with glee as she stepped up beside of Spencer.

"So, what store should we go in first?" Spencer asked, glancing over at Ashley.

"Victoria secret?" Ashely suggested. "I mean, since you have to get bras and underwear. I don't want you to forget about it."

"Yeah, okay. We can go there first." Spencer said, lightly smiling.

They walked beside of each other, their hands lightly grazing against one another but not touching. Spencer glanced at Ashley and noticed that she was looking down at their hands. Spencer laced her fingers around Ashley's fingers. Spencer took another glance at Ashley and noticed a faint smile upon her lips. They walked, hand in hand towards Victoria Secret.

After passing a couple stores they finally reached Victoria Secret. Their hands fell to their waist as they entered the store.

"So, which one first? Bras or underwear?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"I'm thinking bras first." Spencer said walking over to a couple bras hanging on a rack. She grazed her fingers through each bra finding a black lace see through bra. "Ooh I like this one." Spencer said, holding it up showing Ashley.

"Are you going to try it on?" Ashley said, lightly blushing.

"Yeah. You can come in the changing room with me if you want. I want another opinion on it." Spencer said walking towards the changing rooms.

"Oh okay." Ashley said following Spencer.

Spencer went into a vacant changing room, holding the door open for Ashley. Ashley stepped inside, slowly shutting the door behind her.

Spencer reach the bra to Ashley who was now sitting on the bench that was in the changing room. She turned around, not being able to take her shirt off looking at Ashley. She reach down, grabbing the hem line of her shirt and started to slowly pull the shirt up her body, not wanting to mess up her straightened hair.

Ashley sat there star struck as she watched Spencer take her white V-neck shirt off. She immediately bit her lip as Spencer turned around. "Can you reach it to me?" Spencer asked Ashley, her cheeks turning a tint of red.

"Oh, yeah." Ashley said extending her arm out towards Spencer.

Spencer reach forward taking the bra from Ashley's hand. "Thanks, Ash."

"No problem." Ashley said as she watched Spencer once again turn around. Spencer's hands slowly slid to her back unpinning her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Ashley sat there, staring forward at the mirror that was in front of both of them. She could see Spencer's perfectly toned stomach. The further she looked up the more turned on she got. Ashley quickly looked away when Spencer turned around with the bra now on her body.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked, smiling innocently at Ashley.

"I love it. I think you should definitely get it. Now to the underwear?" Ashley asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just get me a bra today. Let's go to some other places" Spencer said as she was changing back into her other bra and her white V-neck shirt.

After going through several of the stores that were in the mall they finally decided to head back to Ashley's house.

"Movie time?" Ashley asked, giggling.

"Of course." Spencer said, climbing into the bed next to Ashley.

Ashley got up and picked out a movie. After sliding the DVD into the DVD player Ashley went back to the bed and got in, scooting even closer next to Spencer.

Only ten minutes into the movie they both were curled up next to each other, fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Spencer laid there beside of Ashley, she could feel Ashley's hand against her stomach. She didn't want to move a muscle and wake the gorgeous girl that was beside her.

After a few minutes had passed by Spencer's eyes widened. "Crap. I have to pee." She whispered to herself as she looked at Ashley who was still fast asleep.

Spencer slowly reached down lightly holding onto Ashley's hand, trying to move it. Ashley tightened her fingers around Spencer's. "Don't go." Ashley mumbled out loud from her slumber.

Spencer smiled brightly at her best friend. "Ash, I have to pee." She said lightly.

Ashley just scooted closer against Spencer, no words were said but deep down Spencer knew Ashley was telling her she didn't want her to get up. Spencer sat there for a few more minutes until her stomach started hurting. "Ash, I have to get up." Spencer said, sliding out of the bed.

Ashley rolled over onto her stomach as Spencer stepped into the bathroom. She looked at herself, 'Does she like me?' she thought to herself as she walked over to the toilet then went pee. Spencer looked down at the tooth brush that was on the sink, she had left the first time she stayed all night at Ashley's. She picked up the tooth brush, sliding on some tooth paste before she began brushing her teeth.

She put some deodorant on then began brushing her hair when she heard a light knock on the door. "Yes?" Spencer asked.

"Can I come in? I have to pee." Ashley said, her sleepy voice seeping through her words.

Spencer opened the bathroom door, looking at her best friend she smiled. Ashley's hair was sticking up everywhere as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, trying to wake herself up.

Spencer looked over at Ashley, who was washing her hands. "Hey, my mom is having a barbeque slash pool party today. Would you like to come?" she asked, smiling at Ashley.

"Oh, yeah for sure. I'd love to go. What time does it start?" Ashley asked.

"It starts at two. Do you have any more plans for today or do you just want to hang out before the barbeque?" Spencer asked as she and Ashley walked over towards the bed.

"We can hang out. We should invite Glen and Aiden over. We haven't hung out together in forever!" Ashley said, getting excited.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Spencer said, texting her brother.

Text message:

Spencer- "Get your ass over here at Ashley's and bring your boo too!"

Glen- "Okay! We'll be over in a few!"

"They're coming." Spencer told Ashley as she laid back onto Ashley's bed.

Ashley climbed in beside of her, smiling. "What should we do before they get here?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Hmm...I have two things in mind." Spencer said, biting her lip at Ashley.

"Which are what?" Ashley asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, one is BREAKFAST and two is well, I don't really have a two yet." Spencer giggled.

"God you're such a dork sometimes, Spence. What do you want for breakfast? I want…PANKCAKES!" Ashely yelled, getting excited.

"I want bacoooonnnn!" Spencer gleamed as she hopped up off the bed, dragging Ashley down the stairs with her.

"Hey, slow down!" Ashley said almost tripping as she sped walked down the steps following Spencer.

Spencer just giggled, tightening her grip on Ashley's hand until they reached the kitchen. Spencer twirled around, giggling then jumped up onto one of the chairs that was at the kitchen table. "Bacon please!" Spencer said to Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes going to her refrigerator, picking up a bag that held the bacon in it. "Microwaved?" Ashley asked Spencer.

Spencer shook her head yes, smiling. Ashley got four pieces of bacon out and put them on a plate sticking them into the microwave for thirty seconds. "Pancakes time!" Ashley gleamed.

"I don't know how but, I forget every time how to make pancakes even though there my favorite." Ashley giggle as she looked at the back of the box. She began adding in each ingredient until four pancakes were finally made.

"You're so cute." Spencer said, laughing. Her face turning red.

"Yeah, I know." Ashley said, reaching Spencer her bacon then placing her pancakes down onto the table. She went over to the cabinet getting herself some syrup then walking back over to the table, sitting down next to Spencer.

Spencer got a piece of bacon leaning over dipping it into Ashley's syrup then eating it. "Hey! My syrup." Ashley said, giggling.

Spencer pouted holding up another piece of bacon. 'Pwease?" She asked in her best saddened voice.

Ashley scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking. "Fineeee! I guess I can share my syrup with you." She said.

After finishing their breakfast Spencer got a text.

*ding* *ding*

Text message:

Glen- "We're here, bitch!"

Spencer rolled her eyes reading the text from her brother. "The idiots are here." Spencer told Ashley. Ashley just laughed as she got hers and Spencer's plate putting them in the sink.

*knock* *knock*

Ashley went to the door, seeing Glen and Aiden standing there holding hands. "Hey, guys. Come on in." Ashley said, stepping to the side.

Glen and Aiden stepped inside, Aiden taking off his jacket then reaching for his boyfriends hanging them both onto the coat rack. Glen smiled at his cute boyfriend. "Thanks, honey." He said, grinning. Aiden just looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Come on. Let's go into the living room." Ashley suggested walking into the kitchen notifying Spencer where everyone was going.

They all went into the living room. Aiden sat down at the couch with Glen sitting close beside him. Spencer went over to the rocking chair and sat down. "Hey, that's my favorite chair." Ashley pouted at Spencer.

"But, I don't want to get uppp! I like this chair too" Spencer said still sitting in the chair.

"Just sit with her then." Glen suggested looking at Spencer, winking.

Ashley cleared her throat, "Yeah, okay." She walked over sitting on Spencer's lap, scooting around getting comfortable.

Spencer let one of her arms sit beside of Ashley's leg while her other arm laid against the arm rest. Ashley laid back against Spencer. Ashley could feel Spencer's breath against the back of her neck, getting chills.

"So, guys. What are we going to do?" Spencer asked. "We have an hour before the pool party starts. She said, checking the time on her phone.

"I don't know. Play a game?" Glen suggested to everyone.

"Okay. What game?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm…let's play true or false. You obviously ask a question to someone and they have to answer truthfully by saying either true or false." Aiden said, excitedly.

"Never heard of it but, okay. Who is going first?" Ashley said, letting her body sink back into Spencer's.

"I'll go first!" Glen yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Of course you will go first, dork." Spencer said to her brother.

"Shut up, Spence. Aiden, do you love your boyfriend?" Glen giggled.

Aiden blushed. "True. Ashley, are you falling in love with someone?"

"Uhm…I don't know. Can I answer maybe? Ugh. Maybe." Ashley tensed up against Spencer. "Spence, do you like anyone?" Ashley asked.

Spencer's fingers trailed little circles on Ashley's leg, "Yeah, true. Glen, are you an idiot?" Spencer laughed.

"Meanie, FALSE!" Aiden answered for Glen grabbing onto his hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Ugh. Guys, get a room." Ashley said getting up from Spencer.

Spencer looked up, a bit disappointed when she felt Ashley's warm body heat sink away. "Where are you going?" She asked Ashley.

"It's ten till two. I just looked into the kitchen and I saw it on the stoves clock." She said, everyone started getting up.

Everyone went to the front door, getting their coats on and putting their shoes on.

"I'll ride with Ash over to the house, Glen." Spencer said to her brother. He just nodded grabbing Aiden's hand. They began walking towards Aiden's car after telling Spencer and Ashley bye.

After grabbing their things, Spencer stepped outside, waiting for Ashley to lock the front door. They began walking towards Ashley's Subaru.

Ten minutes later they had arrived at Spencer's house. They stepped out of Ashley's car and began walking up to the front door. Stepping inside Spencer could hear her mother asking Glen where she was at.

"Hey, mom. I'm here." Spencer smiled stepping into the kitchen where her mom, Glen and Aiden were. Ashley followed suit to Spencer.

"Hey, Mrs. Carlin." Ashley said, standing beside of Spencer.

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Paula." Paula smiled brightly hugging both Ashley and Spencer at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Paula. How have you been?" Ashley asked as Paula pulled back from the hug.

"Eh you know. After Spencer's father left a year ago I was just a giant home body for a while but, I'm finally getting out there now. Living life to it's fullest." Paula said, lightly smiling at Ashley.

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing better now." Ashley smiled back at Paula. Spencer smiled at how cute and genuine Ashley was while talking to her mother.

"Oh, Spence. I need you to go help Madison out. She's packing in her food she brought. Can you do that for me?" Paula looked at Spencer with a smile that said 'You have to do as your mother says.'

"Yeah, of course, mom. I'll be back guys." Spencer said, walking outside towards Madison.

Paula walked on outside, talking to the new guests that were arriving.

"Okay. Spill it, Ash." Glen said, getting directly to the point.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked completely confused at Glen's question.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Back there you said that you maybe are falling in love with someone. Is it my sister?" Glen asked.

"Guys, I don't know. Maybe. I just, I don't know how to react to these feelings I'm having towards her. Does she even like me?" Ashley asked, confusion dripping through her words.

"Duh! You know she likes you, Ash. The way she looks at you. I mean, the way she holds you and stuff it just screams I LOVE THIS GIRL!" Aiden piped in.

Ashley blushed. "Uh-oh you better move in quick looks like someone is getting cozy with Spencer. Glen said, teasingly.

Ashley arched her eyebrows in jealousy. "Yeah, thanks for showing me that Glen." She said, walking away from them.

"Glen, babe. You don't do that." Aiden said, slightly upset.

"I was just joking. Spencer hates Madison and we all know that Ashley and Spencer are destined to be together." Glen said, poking his boyfriend's side, earning a light smile.

About an hour into the pool party Spencer went over to Glen and Aiden. "Hey, guys. Sorry I've been busy helping mom with EVERYTHING! Where is Ash at?" she wondered out loud.

"Ash is M.I.A" Glen said.

"Why? What happened?" Spencer asked, slightly confused.

"You and Madison happened and your stupid brother." Aiden said still upset about what happened earlier.

Glen pouted. "I'm not stupid."

"Glen, what did you do?" Spencer said, frustrated with her brother.

"Well, I kind of…accidentally said that Madison was getting cozy towards you and she just stormed off. I haven't seen her since. I'm sorry, Spence." Glen said apologetically.

"Ugh. I have to go find her." Spencer said, walking towards her houses back door and into the kitchen.

'Well, I guess I could check rooms in the house before I go over to her house.' Spencer thought to herself. She went into her mother's room, Glen's room, the two bathrooms, living room, and then finally the last room in the house. Her room.

She stepped inside finding Ashley laid down onto her bed, she was facing towards the windows outside. Her back facing towards Spencer.

"Hey, Ash. Why are you up here? Is something wrong?" Spencer asked sitting down at the side of her bed.

Ashley turned over, sitting up onto her butt. "No there isn't anything wrong, Spence. Don't worry." Ashley said, confusion sinking out of her words.

"Ashley I've known you for years. I know when you're lying to me and well, you are right now. So, tell me what's wrong."

Ashley looked down at the bed then back up at Spencer. "Kiss me."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it ever since I kissed you last time. I don't know what it is but, something is pulling me towards you. No matter how many times I try to pull those feelings back they won't go away." Ashley said staring at Spencer.

"Ashley, I love you. You know that I love you when I accidentally told you after our kiss. I was so scared that, that would mess everything up. So, back to the kissing." Spencer giggled as she leaned forward. Her hand placed on Ashley's cheek.

Ashley smiled until Spencer's lips were against hers. Their lips moved in sync for a while until they were both pulling back, breathless. Spencer bit her lip looking at Ashley.

"Can we do that one more time? Before we go back downstairs." Ashley asked her cheeks turning a tint of red.

"Most definitely." Spencer said once again leaning towards Ashley pressing her lips gently against Ashley's lips.

Spencer's door swiftly opened as they were kissing. "Hey, honey!" Paula said as she entered the room. "Oh, sorry to interrupt." She began starting to back out of the room.

Spencer and Ashley pulled away from each other. Both of them sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "No, it's okay mom. What was it that you needed?" Spencer assured her mother.

"I was just going to tell you that everyone is leaving now. You guys can come down and help your mother clean up. Can't you?" She asked both Spencer and Ashley.

"Of course we can, Mrs. Carlin. I mean, Paula." Ashley smiled getting up from the bed.

Paula just smiled stepping out of Spencer's room. Ashley grinned at Spencer, leaning forward giving her one last kiss before getting up from the bed.

"But. That wasn't even a good one. I think I deserve one more." Spencer pouted.

Ashley rolled her eyes, slightly giggling as she kissed Spencer again. Ashely turned around walking towards Spencer's door stepping out into the hallway. Spencer followed suite.

They both walked downstairs into the kitchen where they met up with Spencer's mom, who was holding two trash bags for them.

"Here you go, girls." Paula smiled as they both grabbed the trash bags.

Spencer opened the sliding door, walking outside seeing Glen and Aiden also picking up trash, well they were supposed to be but instead they were talking to each other.

Spencer went to a table close to the grill and began putting plastic cups into the bag. Ashley stepped towards her, grinning. "You look cute while you work."

Spencer rolled her eyes throwing another cup into her bag. "I'm sure I do." Spencer looked up at Ashley.

Ashley leaned down closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Well, it's kind of sexy watching you work with your hands." Ashely said in a low, raspy tone.

Spencer bit her lip, feelings chills wash over her body. "You are distracting me, Ash."

Ashley smirked knowing her words had gotten to Spencer.

Spencer saw Ashley's proud smirk and decided to play the same game as her. "Well, if you like watching me work with my hands I can take you back up to my room and instead of you watching my hands you can feel them." Spencer slid her tongue slowly across her bottom lip as she glanced up at Ashley.

Ashley's face turned a tint of red as she looked away from Spencer too embarrassed to look at her.

"That's what I thought. Now be a good girl and start helping me." Spencer giggled as she picked up a couple cups and one plate from the table tossing it into her trash bag.

Ashley pouted but obliged with Spencer's request.

It took the two of them about fifteen minutes to pick up all the trash and also to move the chairs back to where they were supposed to be.

Spencer and Ashley walked back in through the sliding door.

"What took you guys so long?" Paula questioned.

"Well, we would have gotten done quicker but Glen and Aiden bailed and went to Aiden's house so it was just me and Ash." Spencer explained to her mother.

"Oh, well if I would have known that then I would have helped you guys clean up." Paula said genuinely.

"Don't worry, Paula. It was my pleasure to help out. You need the relaxation time." Ashley said, smiling.

"Awe, thanks, honey. So, do you two have any plans tonight?" Paula asked.

"I don't know yet, mom. We'll figure something out. Won't we, Ash?" Spencer looked over to Ashley, smiling.

"Yeah, we always do." Ashley looked at Spencer then back at Paula.

"Okay, well I guess I will leave you two alone to discuss your plans. If you go out, be safe. I'm going to go to sleep. I had such a blast today. Thanks for coming over, Ashley." Paula said, smiling lightly then walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ashley asked Spencer as she stepped closer to her, running her hand down Spencer's toned stomach.

"Uhm…I..." Spencer closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"Uhm, what?" Ashley smirked as her hand gripped onto Spencer's side pulling her closer against Ashley's body.

"God. You're killing me, Ash." Spencer said lowly as she rested her head against Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer's tiny waist, letting their bodies melt into each other. Ashely leaned her head down and whispered into Spencer's ear. "Good, that is what I want."

Spencer could feel Ashley's heart beat against her ear, making her lips form into a light smile. Spencer let her arms wrap around Ashley's neck as she looked up into her best friends eyes. "I hope you will always want that." Spencer said, barely audible.

"I will. I promise." Ashely said leaning her chin down, her lips pressing against Spencer's forehead for a couple of seconds then pulling back slowly.

Spencer closed her eyes feeling Ashley's lips move away from her skin. She let out a low sigh as she let her body fully relax into Ashley. Letting Ashley's arm have full control over her body.

"Do you just want to stay in tonight?" Ashley asked.

"I just want you to hold me all night. If you want." Spencer said, lightly.

Ashley pulled Spencer away looking her in the eyes. "Hey, don't be scared. I'm not fucking with you. This isn't just an experiment with me. I promise. Plus, I would love to hold you all night. I'll hold you forever if you let me."

Spencer sighed grabbing Ashely's hand pulling her upstairs to her room.

Ashely sat down on the edge of Spencer's bed waiting for Spencer to step out of the closet for her pajamas. Spencer slowly stepped out of her closet wearing shorty shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that let a little bit of her toned stomach show. Ashley bit her lip as she looked Spencer up and down.

"Here's your pajamas." Spencer said reaching Ashely a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Ashley grabbed both the shirt and shorts from Spencer's grip and began changing.

Spencer climbed into the bed watching Ashley change in front of her. When Ashley was done she put her other clothes on Spencer's dresser then walked over to Spencer and climbed in beside of her. Spencer scooted up against Ashley's warm body and grabbed her hand pulling it over Spencer's body.

"I love when you hold me. It makes me feel safe." Spencer said tugging at Ashley's hand wanting her Ashley to hold her tightly. Ashley obliged as her arm tightened around Spencer's tiny, framed body.

"Good. I'm glad I make you feel safe." Ashley said kissing Spencer's cheek.

Spencer giggled then laid her head against Ashley's chest drifting off to sleep. A few minutes passed before both Ashley and Spencer were fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Spencer woke up and looked down, seeing Ashley's hand still wrapped tightly around her stomach. That made Spencer smile. Ashley groaned pulling Spencer even closer to her. Spencer just giggled turning around, facing Ashley.

"Wakey, wakey!" Spencer beamed out a smile as she flicked Ashley's nose with her finger.

Ashley scrunched up her face, "Hey! Why'd you do that for?" she pouted.

"Because, Ash. I wanted to wake you up. Hehe." Spencer scooted her body close up against Ashley placing her hand on Ashley's hip.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Ashley asked in a sleepy voice.

Spencer shrugged, giggling. She climbed on top of Ashley, resting her hands on Ashley's stomach. "It's time to wake up. That's what time it is."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's sides letting her hands trail to her back, pulling her down making their faces inches apart. Ashley leaned up as if she was going to kiss Spencer. Spencer's eyes closed, anticipating their lips touching but instead she felt Ashley's teeth against the tip of her nose causing her to squeal.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." Spencer said, pulling herself up as she pouted at Ashley.

"Yeah, well that is what you get for waking me up, meanie pants." Ashley giggled, holding onto Spencer's hips again.

Spencer grinned leaning down, letting her lips graze against Ashley's neck.

"Don't be mean." Ashley said her voice trembling.

Spencer could feel Ashley's body push up against her, making her grin even more. "You know you like it, baby." Spencer lightly kissed a trail up Ashley's neck to her jawline. She pulled back watching Ashley's face. She knew what she was doing and how it was affecting Ashley.

"Spencer." Ashley tried saying normally but it came out as a moan instead.

Spencer bit her lip as she heard Ashley moan for her. Spencer leaned down, pressing her hips into Ashley as her tongue pressed against Ashley's neck, she began sucking. Spencer's hand trailed down Ashley's side to the bottom of her shirt, letting her hand go inside, feeling Ashley's bare skin.

"Are you ready?" Spencer seductively whispered into Ashley's ear.

"I…" Ashley began before they heard a knock on the door.

"Girls? Are you two awake?" Paula asked from behind the door.

Spencer groaned as she got off of Ashley. "Yeah, mom. Did you need anything?" she asked.

"No, honey. I just came up to tell you that breakfast is ready. Come and eat you two." Paula said, then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Ashley got up from the bed, turning around to face Spencer. She smiled, holding her hands out towards Spencer. Spencer gladly took her hands as Ashley helped her up from the bed.

"Thanks, babe." Spencer said, giggling.

"Hey, do you want to go to the movies with Glen and Aiden? Since we didn't do anything last night." Ashley suggested to Spencer.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said grabbing onto Ashley's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked hand in hand down the steps towards the kitchen.

They both sat down at the table as they saw that Paula had already made them both a plate. Spencer looked over at Ashley smiling as she watched her devour her pancakes. She let out a low giggle as she began eating her eggs that were on her plate.

"What's so funny?" Glen asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ashley devouring her pancakes. Hey, I was wondering if you and Aiden wanted to go to the movies with me and Ash tonight." Spencer said casually.

"Yeah, we'd love to." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, cool. What time would you want to go?" She asked him.

"I don't know maybe to the 7 o'clock one?" He asked.

"Okay. That sounds good." Spencer said.

"What movies are even playing?" Ashley piped in.

Both Glen and Spencer shrugged. Ashley then found out that neither Glen nor Spencer knew what was playing. She just rolled her eyes giggling at them.

Spencer's hand slid under the table and onto Ashley's leg. Ashley glanced over to Spencer only to see a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Spencer's hand then began slowly moving up Ashley's leg towards her inner thigh.

"Aiden said that the Hunger Games is playing tonight." Glen said to Spencer.

Ashley bit her lip, looking away from Spencer as her eyes closed. Spencer's hand had reach the spot where she wanted to be this morning. Ashley shivered, her back automatically arching.

"Oh, okay. I'd love to watch it!" Spencer said as her hand still teased Ashley.

Spencer looked to her side, grinning. "What about you, Ash?" Spencer said.

"I…uh…what movie?" Ashley said trying to get her words out fully.

Spencer's hand moved away from Ashley's leg as she giggled at Ashley's response.

"The Hunger Games." Glen said, arching his eyebrow at Spencer and Ashley.

"Omg! Really? I've been wanting to see that movie." Ashley said, a smile gleaming off her lips.

"The Hunger Games it is." Spencer giggles.

AFTER THE MOVIES

"Omg that was the best one yet!" Ashley gleamed, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Spencer giggled as her fingers laced with Ashley's.

"Want to go back to my place? Since Glen and Aiden is going back to yours." Ashley asked, tightening her grip on Spencer's fingers.

"Yeah, that sounds way better than going home with those dorks." Spencer laughed as they headed towards Ashley's car.

They both got in Ashley's car driving to her house.

"Thank god my mom isn't here." Ashley said getting out and going over to Spencer's door opening it for her.

Spencer just rolled her eyes stepping out of the passenger seat walking towards Ashley's house.

Ashley opened the door letting Spencer walk in first then she followed suit. They took their coats off hanging them on the coat rack.

"What do you want to do?" Ashley asked, looking into Spencer's eyes.

"We can cuddle." Spencer giggled.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand pulling them both upstairs to her room. They stepped inside and Ashley leaped onto the bed. Spencer giggled walking over to the bed, laying down beside of Ashley.

Spencer got on Ashley's lap, smiling down at her. Ashley bit her lip placing her hands on Spencer's hips.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked, grinning.

"Finishing what I started this morning." Spencer grinned, pushing her hips down, she began to slowly grind against Ashley.

"Fuck." Is all Ashley could say as she then felt Spencer's lips on her skin.

After a few minutes had passed Spencer raised up, pulling her shirt off then her bra. Leaning down pressing her boobs in Ashley's face. Ashley automatically reacted grabbing them in her hands letting her tongue take over. Spencer moaned out, arching her back in the process.

"Ashley." Spencer moaned out, biting her bottom lip.

Spencer pulled back, taking Ashley's shirt and bra off. Wanting to show her how good it feels. She leaned down pressing her lips to Ashley's boobs. Her hands grasping them as her tongue showed Ashley what it was capable of.

A few minutes later their pants were finally off. Both of them grinding into each other. Spencer's hips between Ashley's legs while they made out.

Her hands trailed down Ashley's naked body underneath her. She looked into her deep blue eyes, filled with love.

"Ashley, I love you." Spencer said smiling brightly then leaned down kissing her lips softly.

Ashley bit her lip, then smiled. She looked away, her cheeks turning a tint of red as she heard the words come out of Spencer's mouth. "I love you too, baby."

Spencer hovered over Ashley, her hips slowly moving, meeting Ashley's in a slow motion causing Ashley to let out low moans. Her hands tangled into Spencer's hair as their hips began to move a little faster, wanting more. Slowly Spencer moved her hand down Ashley's stomach, passed her hip bones, down between her legs. Ashley bit her lip, moving her head back as her eyes closed shut.

"Fuck, baby." she moaned out barely audible.

Spencer only smiled in satisfaction and began to move two of her fingers inside Ashley. She could feel her legs spread and tremble at her touch which made her even more wet for Ashley.

"Faster." she directed and immediately got what she wanted. Spencer's fingers began to pick up pace and move faster and faster. Her fingers going even deeper than before, hitting the right spots each time. Spencer looked down at Ashley, watching her moan, watching her eyes stay closed and the sweat appear against her forehead. She leaned down and began to suck gently at first against Ashley's neck but the more she heard Ashley moan the harder she sucked. Her fingers were going as fast as they could and as deep as they could go.

"I'm going to cum." Ashley moaned into Spencer's ear which caused her to lowly moan against her neck. Ashley's back arched pushing her hips closer to Spencer's fingers as she came. Her cum dripped onto Spencer's fingers as she slowly pulled them out of her.

Spencer looked down at Ashley, grinning from ear to ear. Ashley just smirked turning them over. Ashley now on top of Spencer, holding her hands above her head making sure Spencer couldn't try anything.

"It's your turn now." Ashely said seductively, her lips began to form her famous grin.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ashley's eyes slowly drifted open, glancing to the side seeing a naked Spencer curled up against her. She exhaled, biting her bottom lip thinking about what had happened that night. How Spencer made her feel. How she makes her feel right now. Ashley pulled away from Spencer, slowly standing up grabbing her underwear and a shirt to put on before heading towards the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Thinking.

"What am I doing?" she thought out loud to herself, placing both of her hands against the sink, propping her body up. She closed her eyes, sighing.

After washing her face off, she walked back into her room. She began putting her clothes on seeing that Spencer is still fast asleep. Putting her pants on, she immediately dug her hand in her pocket grabbing her phone.

Text message:

Ashley: "Hey, can I come over?"

Aiden: "Yeah, sure. I'm home now."

Shoving her phone back in her pocket she sat down on the bed leaning down kissing Spencer lightly on her forehead. She walked to her door, looking back at Spencer then opening her door walking downstairs and exiting her house towards her car. She began driving to Aiden's house.

Ten minutes had passed of her driving until she arrived at Aiden's house. She got out heading towards the door. Once she walked up the walkway she rang the doorbell. She sat there waiting to hear his footsteps.

He opened the door, welcoming her in.

"Aiden." Ashley said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" He said, pulling her into his side, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist.

"I…Spencer and I we, sort of…" She said, as the tears kept escaping and running down her cheeks.

"Did you not like it?" He asked earning a slap to the chest.

"No. I mean, yes I liked it. I…I loved it. That's the problem. I'm scared and now we've pretty much made a commitment because of last night. I told her I love her. We done things I never thought we would. What are people going to think? What is my mom going to say?" She said, panic strong in her voice.

"I know what you're going through, Ash. I've been there and I hope you know that Glen and I will always be here for you and also Spencer. I'm glad you came to me. Listen, it's hard but, it always gets better. I promise." He said pulling Ashley closer to him in a comforting manner.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Plus, who cares what your mom thinks and anyone else. If Spencer makes you happy and come on, we all know that she does, then let it be. Don't try to complicate things. Don't be scared because you have people who love and accept you." He said, smiling looking down into her eyes.

She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Aiden."

"No problem. Where's Spencer anyways?" He asked.

Ashley's eyes grew. "She's at my house. I was just so scared this morning when I woke up and well, I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and cute just lying there sleeping."

Aiden laughed at Ashley's response. "Well, you need to go wake her up and talk things through." He said, looking at Ashley.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared." She said lowly, letting her head fall, looking down at the ground.

"There is no need to be scared. You have me, Glen, Paula, and of course, you have Spencer. We all love you and we always will. Now, go wake up your girl and figure things out." He said grinning.

"Okay, okay." Ashley said laughing. She hugged Aiden before heading back home.

She walked into her room, "Spence." She said lowly.

There was no answer. She stepped on into her room, sighing. There was no beautiful girl lying there sleeping. It was just an empty bed. Fear struck wondering what Spencer had felt when she woke up. She felt so bad for just up and leaving her after what had happened that night.

Text message:

Ashley: "Hey…we need to talk."

She pressed send and threw her phone down onto her bed, sighing heavily.

She threw herself onto her bed, staring at her phone. It had been twenty minutes and still nothing. She was scared. "I've ruined everything." She said to herself beginning to cry.

"Ashley, wake up." Someone hit her shoulder not bothering to be gentle. She slowly opened her eyes, 'I must've cried myself to sleep.' She thought to herself as her eyes fully opened seeing her mother standing at the side of her bed.

"I'm up." She aid, not wanting to talk to her mother.

"Yeah, well I need you to get out. Jason is coming over tonight and well, you know the drill." She said as she began walking out of Ashley's room.

Ashley sighed, grabbing her phone. She saw that she had a text from Spencer. Her heart immediately skipped a beat and a light smile played upon her lips but it only took a couple seconds to fade away as she remembered what had happened this morning. She opened the text.

Text message:

Spencer: "Yeah, we do. Come by my house whenever you're ready."

Ashley once again let out a sigh, 'I guess now is the right time since I'm getting kicked out.' She thought to herself shoving her phone in her pocket and grabbing her car keys.

She walked downstairs hearing her mother on the phone, fake laughing at something her new boyfriend had said. She rolled her eyes not even bothering to tell her goodbye. She got in her car and began driving to Spencer's house.

She arrived a few minutes later. She turned the ignition off, placing her hands on each side of the steering wheel. 'Come on, Ash. Stop being so nervous.' She thought to herself as she glanced up to Spencer's window.

Finally growing enough courage she got out of her car and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell quickly before she could back out.

The door opened and she slowly hoped that it wasn't Spencer who answered. She closed her eyes then opened them, seeing that it was Glen.

"Hey." He said looking at her. His facial expression hard to understand.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" She asked.

"Upstairs." He said, walking away from the door. She sighed. 'She must've told him everything.' She thought before stepping inside, taking her jacket off and hanging it onto the coat rack.

Biting her lip, her feet began taking her up stairs towards Spencer's room. She didn't want to just open the door so she lightly knocked.

"Come in." Spencer said barely audible for Ashley to even hear.

Ashley slowly opened the door the stepped inside. Looking directly into Spencer's eyes. She shut the door behind her. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Spencer began speaking.

"Ashley, I don't know what happened this morning but, I have a pretty good feeling. You didn't have to just bail on me if you didn't want to go any further with me. We can just be friends if you want…" Spencer said, looking down playing with her fingers not wanting to look up at Ashley.

"Spence, that's not what happened. I woke up this morning and it all hit me at once. I'm not out like you. Nobody knows and it's scary. Plus, I've never done anything with a girl before. I didn't bail on you." She said, walking over to Spencer's bed sitting down at the edge of it.

"Well, you could've told me that this morning instead of just up and leaving me. Do you even know how that made me feel? I gave you a part of me that I've never given anyone else." Spencer said starting to get a bit angry.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left. Spencer." Ashley said, slowly grabbing onto Spencer's hands intertwining their fingers together causing Spencer to look up at Ashley.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you and this isn't just an experiment for me." Ashley said looking into Spencer's eyes trying to show her how truthful her words were.

Spencer sighed, looking away. She pulled her hands from Ashley's as tears formed in her eyes.

Ashley saw the tears beginning to form and she pulled Spencer closer to her, making her sit in her lap. "Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?" Ashley asked looking into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer pressed her forehead against Ashley's shoulder nodding yes. Ashley wanted to hear her say it so she leaned back forcing Spencer to look up at her. "Say it." She said.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. Just promise me that you'll never leave me. What happened this morning hurt so much, Ash. I thought that I had lost you, I thought that I had done something wrong and it scared me because I don't want to lose you…ever." Spencer said, biting her bottom lip.

"I promise that I won't leave you. Ever. You're stuck with me forever." Ashley giggled, a smile forming onto her lips.

Ashley placed her hand on Spencer's cheek, feeling the wetness from her tears. She leaned forward kissing Spencer's lips softly. "I'm yours and you're mine." She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Forever." Spencer said licking her lips as Ashley nodded in agreement.


End file.
